


Big Hero Jeremy

by ChuroEmarya



Category: Hawkeye - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Forced Sex, Kidnapping, Multi, Oral Sex, Punishment, Torturing, fictional characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuroEmarya/pseuds/ChuroEmarya
Summary: The crazy life of an innocent girl, married to the one and only Hawkeye, kidnapped, humiliated and then thrown away to die.





	1. Chapter 1

My life‘s probably the craziest you’ve ever seen or heard of.

My name is Mal Potters. I am 23 and an orphan. My parents died due to a mad guy named Thanos. I can’t remember everything. But how they just fell apart into some kind of sand, that is something I will never forget. I was in a coma for 10 years. A secret Organisation named „Shield“ gave me shelter and helped me get over it. Since then I’ve been working for Nick Fury, the Boss of „Shield“, as the Trainer of all the superheroes that work with “Shield”. I’m also in charge for cleaning and fixing their suits and upgrading their gear.

One and a half year ago I married the love of my life, Jeremy Renner. Since then my life has become better and better. Jeremy and I just moved into our own house , that’s actually just a little bit smaller than Tony Stark’s incredibly huge Mansion.

Every day Jeremy and I train together, and I kind of feel like a superhero myself, even if I can’t fly, climb walls, and without being able to shoot arrow with my eyes closed and not missing. Thanks to my amazing husband, who’s always there for me and makes me feel special.  
My life actually took a good turn.

Little did I know that this was going to change very soon.


	2. Kidnapped

* * *

My day starts at 7 am. I get up, take a shower, get ready and then go in the kitchen and make breakfast. After that I call Jeremy and we eat together. While Jeremy cleans the dishes and gets ready, I walk Shelby, our German Shepherd. We often meet our neighbor Mrs. Whains, my old teacher from High School. Sometimes we talk about what I did at “Shield”, as she works there, too. If some tourist would see us, he would think she is my mom, because of how similar we look with our brown, wavy hair and the brown-green eyes. I’ve always liked her, because she always took care of me when I felt lonely or uncomfortable. Later, Jeremy and I go to work together and do whatever we need to do there. Jeremy is often out on missions and I always have a lot to do with fixing all the gear and also training young “Shield”-Agents. Sometimes Jeremy’s missions take the whole day, then when he comes home I always have a tasty dinner ready for him to enjoy. We then like to cuddle on the sofa while watching films or series and end the day cozy.

We don’t have to work on the weekends, so we use them for spending time together or doing some grocery shopping. When I don’t have anything to do, I like to go out in the park and enjoy the silence and peace there.

_February, 15._

I woke up and already felt like something was different from normal. I just ignored that feeling and continued my everyday schedule. But when I came to Mrs. Whain’s house some, there was no Mrs. Whains to be seem. I did not suspect anything and just continued my day. But Mrs. Whains didn’t appear on the next five days either.


End file.
